Unbreakable bonds
by slayer of destiny
Summary: DH AU. Bill, Charlie and Remus end up helping the trio on their hunt for the horcruxes, they aren't on the run, and friendships, love and bonds are formed between the six that are tried as they work to bring Voldemort down. ON HOLD


Disclaimer: I do not own. Or make any money from this fic.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. Because there's not enough HarryCharlie fics out there and I just love Charlie's character. **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter one<span>

"How about the Chamber of Secrets? That's an important place in the whole Riddle history right?" Ron's voice came from the interior of the room behind some bookshelves. His words stopped Bill, Charlie and Remus from retreating out of the Black library where they had poked their heads in to check for the Golden trio. Sharing a look they slipped inside the room and closed the door and waited, the three Gryffindor's had been acting suspiciously since they had all gotten together at the Headquarters, not that Hermione and Ron hadn't been acting odd before Harry arrived either. Now however they kept disappearing at odd moments or would be seen with their heads together whispering and having what looked like fairly heated discussions, Hermione was frequently seen with a book stuck under her nose, Harry would have a book or a pad writing out various lists or what looked like small essays and Ron would be seen frowning over Harry and Hermione's notes and scribbling some of his own. It gave everyone a bad feeling, the knowledge that Harry and Dumbledore had been working on something before the elderly Headmaster died, McGonagall confirming to the Order that Harry had been having meetings with the Headmaster throughout the year. Now they could get an idea as to what the teenagers were up to.

"Your right, it's definitely a significant place," Hermione's voice brought the three out their thoughts and concentrating on what they were talking about.

"It fits in with his sequence. Significant places in his history, the ring was at the Gaunt House where he killed Marvolo and Morfin before heading up to Riddle Manor to kill his other Grandparents and his father, the house was where his parents first saw each other," Harry mused. The three men caught their breath as they realised what they were hearing, what the three were discussing, the history of Voldemort.

"Chamber of Secrets, it's the only known place to denote the ancestry of Slytherin, as an orphaned child it would have been a piece of his history, somewhere that belonged to him and no one else, it would have been important to him as a child and a teenager, given him a sense of belonging," Hermione carried on.

"Not to mention that it gave him power, if the other Slytherin's found out that he was from the muggle world they would have given him a hard time, for him to suddenly find out that he was _the_ Slytherin would have been a major discovery for him," Ron added.

"And then we have his first murder not for revenge and the creation of his second one. The Chamber was the creation of Voldemort and the beginning loss of Tom Riddle. It's a good bet," Harry agreed. "So now we just need to get down there to check the Chamber out,"

"And find a way to destroy it even if we find one," Hermione sighed.

"There is that little matter. Have you had any more luck in finding out how to destroy one?" Harry asked.

"No, I have more than enough information and knowledge on how to make one than I would ever like, destroying...not so much," Hermione said sounding tired.

"We're going to have to think about involving others," Harry groaned, the sound of a book hitting the floor caused them to jump slightly.

"I think so, we just can't do all this by ourselves, we are running on limited time. Guessing from V...V...Voldemort's past we have a year until he forces another confrontation – at the most. We need to have found and destroyed all five of them before then, Dumbledore was a brilliant mind and he spent nearly five years trying to find them, longer than that learning the history and understanding V...V...Voldemort, I don't think we can do this alone!" Hermione sounded frustrated.

"People need to know what we are up to," Ron agreed.

"Who do you suggest then? Your mum, your dad? They would lock us away somewhere to keep us safe and away from this, McGonagall? We don't know Kingsley, Moody, Tonks or any of them well enough to trust them properly to give them this information!" Harry said slightly desperately.

"How about us?" Bill asked stepping forwards and around the bookshelves only to be met with three wands pointed straight at them.

"After you are spying on us? Give me one good reason why I shouldn't just obliviate you right now?" Harry snapped.

"Two of them are my brothers?" Ron suggested.

"Yes, what he said!" Charlie gulped fighting the urge to go for his own wand.

"We could hit them with the confundus charm and throw some alcohol on them," Ron offered.

"Whoa! Slow down, we want to help you. Come on, from what we heard you have this task, something really important to do and you need more hands, you don't know who to trust. Who better than two who are one of your brothers, a dragon handler and curse breaker, and one who was a friend of your parents and godfather and a Defence against the dark arts expert," Charlie argued. The three teens glanced at each other before Harry grabbed the other two and tugged them back into the library.

"We need to discuss this, try not to eavesdrop this time," Harry smirked before throwing up minor secrecy charms clearly trusting them not to break them and listen. The three men watched the teens argue it out, Ron's ears turning red and Hermione's hair becoming more and more frazzled while Harry looked calm. Twenty minutes later they dropped the charm and walked over.

"We're going to accept your offer of help, but under conditions. We need you to make a vow on your magic that you will tell no one about what we are going to tell you, about where we go or what we do unless all three of us are dead," Hermione said seriously.

"You have to be kidding...dead!" Remus choked reaching for Harry almost on instinct. Harry smiled sadly.

"We are being realistic. What we are doing is dangerous and important. Everything is lost if this task is not complete, just as it will be lost if it is revealed to Voldemort that we know about this. We can't have your help without this vow. Should the three of us die then the Order need to take over the task and finish it if there is to be any hope at all, but until all three of us are dead then us six alone will possess the knowledge of what has to be done," Harry said meeting their eyes one by one.

"I William Thomas Weasley vow on my magic that what shall be revealed to me will remain within my confidence until such a time that Harry James Potter, Hermione Jane Granger and...and Ronald Billius Weasley are dead," Bill said after a few moments of silence.

"I Charles Keenan Weasley vow on my magic that what shall be revealed to me will remain within my confidence until such a time that Harry James Potter, Hermione Jane Granger and Ronald Billius Weasley are dead," Charlie sighed.

"I Remus John Lupin vow on my magic that what shall be revealed to me will remain within my confidence until such a time that Hermione Jane Granger, Harry James P...Potter and Ronald Billius Weasley are dead," Remus gritted out his eyes never leaving Harry's face. The three teens shared a look before nodding and sitting down motioning for the three men to do the same.

"This is a lot to take in, and not particularly nice to hear and understand but hear us out," Hermione sighed before they launched into their explanation of what Harry and Dumbledore had been doing the previous year, Horcruxes and Tom Riddle's past. When they were done the two oldest Weasley brothers and Remus sat stunned.

"You understand the importance of this now? We have to destroy the Horcruxes or Voldemort can't be killed, that's how he survived that night when he tried to kill me," Harry explained.

"Alright...so you think the Chamber of Secrets?" Bill managed to ask.

"Voldemort is nothing if repetitive. He's big on ceremony and meaning, he could have taken any wizard or witch to perform the ceremony to bring him back and could have been back a whole year early, he lost one of his best and most loyal Death Eaters and set up the whole Triwizard Tournament just so he could kidnap me to get my blood to finish the ritual. He wanted my blood because it was my mother's blood, my blood that defeated him the first time. Everything has a meaning, everything has a reason for why he does things. The horcruxes are going to be somewhere symbolic, somewhere that is of importance to his history. The ring was at the Gaunt house where he killed his Grandfather and uncle, right by where he killed his muggle Grandparents and father. The fake locket was at the cave where he performed his first proper murders, his first revenge, his first muggle killings and proof that he was better than those that mocked and hurt him," Harry explained.

"He's using things that were connected to the Founders, another symbolic and ritualistic thing," Hermione added.

"Alright...so we need to get to the Chamber of Secrets?" Bill asked.

"Yes, as soon as possible," Ron sighed.

"We'll say we are taking you to...I don't know get closure tomorrow. Then we can go and check it out, will we need anything specific for it?" Charlie asked.

"Brooms!" Harry and Ron said at the same time before bursting out laughing.

"Right..." Charlie blinked.

"Last time they were down there they had to get carried out by Fawkes. It's a long way down," Hermione smiled.

"I would wear you oldest clothes as well, the way down is a little slimy, not to mention we are going to have to do some digging to get through," Harry smiled.

"Alright, brooms, old clothes, how about how we destroy this...thing?" Charlie asked.

"You said that the diary was a horcrux and you destroyed that?" Remus asked thoughtfully.

"Yes, I stuck the basilisk fang through it. Clearly Basilisk venom can destroy it but I don't think tracking down another Basilisk will be easy," Harry shrugged.

"No I don't think it will...however I happen to know that the Gryffindor sword is Goblin made," Remus smiled.

"Of course! Do you know why Goblin made items are so rare?" Hermione grinned. Harry, Ron and Charlie all shook their heads.

"Because when they are forged they are treated with basilisk venom to stop them from aging," Bill clapped.

"I feel like I'm being tag teamed by the brain squad," Harry grumbled getting laughs from everyone.

"Alright so we need to get the Gryffindor sword, busy day tomorrow," Ron snickered.


End file.
